


Berserker Love

by Bluredss



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bizacock, Bizarro intelligent, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, I need more of them, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Slash, So hard, bizajay, bizzajay, they are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluredss/pseuds/Bluredss
Summary: "A long and thick phallus, in a state of sagging, is just as large as an Italian sausage, it is easily 40 cm, it is simply huge, the head is round like a helmet, pink and delicious, if you can say, it has about 5 inches thick, Jason bites his lip, and swallows a large swallow of saliva, as his mouth becomes water."By the fucking gods, at what point did I become Dick?" He wonders about himself as he realizes how much he wants this, no matter how obscene he hears."
Relationships: Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Berserker Love

Bizarro holds the two pieces in place, clearly looks both with tired eyes, his sight is absent, cadent and somewhat melancholic, his pupils lift and look in the direction of the light rays of the swan lamp of his work table, look a point in the void through the light curtain that rains on his hands and a sigh escapes between his firm lips as he lets out all the air in his lungs, is stagnant.  
  
Stagnant definitively, without exit, trapped, at a crossroads, with shit up to his neck as Jason would say, (although it is not the language he would usually prefer) was not the end of the world but definitely of his career. He has postponed his work, and now look at him where he is; losing precious hours of sleep, while with an almost ridiculous effort, he struggles to maneuver the tools and give something to his little prototype. Naturally, it is not even a final piece of a prototype, but it must be something, it must really be something, that in sight generate something, but the truth at this point, is nothing and can not present tomorrow with anything to work, he would like but not.  
  
Something unusual had happened these last two weeks, I would like to say that I had something better to do but it would be an ugly lie, but I had preferred to evade responsibility, not even by turning my neck or looking at the project even by mistake, although I it took away the thought from time to time, not so I put it to the slightest effort, during the last 10 days I had only procrastinated; instead of working or even treating him just rest, prejudice the very important advance that he should make in his prototype in favor of enjoying the privilege of waching streaming tv, not that he did not want to work, but instead of being at the table his lab or the lab itself, had only been lying very comfortable in his room, even in his sleeping clothes next to his beloved, with the computer shining with the most recent episode of Stranger Things, he and Jason curled up in a lazy hug, close enough to feel each other's breath from time to time and very sure of the presence of his bed partner but without making any effort, how good it was ... and now he was with the shit up to his neck.  
  
He sighed heavily, looked away in the direction of the long inn a few steps to his left, where he had the scrap and some devices and equipment necessary for his experiments, usually organized, the table was unusually messy, of course for the normal passer-by it would only be a little, but for someone like Bizarro, it was the last days of Caligula. He made a subtle stoic pout, with his square chin loose and his eyelids began to lose the battle, a long yawn escaped his lips and his mouth opened like a bear trap, he stretched his limbs lazily hunched his back again, fixed on its incomplete prototype, it was hardly anything, it was not a thing, it was not something, it was not a prototype, it was just random scrap, and tomorrow was its first exhibition.  
  
It wasn't something big, either glamorous, but it was the first one and her supervisors would be there, her roommates too, her "friends" in the lab, if she could call them that and who knows maybe a customer of the company too.  
  
"STAR LABS, Creating the Future, Reaching for the Stars Today" said the mechanical voice of the lobby, the people in the main building were mostly executives and supervisors of the members of the scientific team, in its annexes and on the upper floors, would find the Robotics, Chemistry and Aero-engineering laboratories; The Home of the Kryptonian clone away from home, He had only been working for 6 weeks and to be fair he was not doing badly, it could have something to do with being the son-in-law of Bruce Wayne but that was point and other. Biz did his best all since STAR was one of the largest companies in Metropolis, with links to some of the world's most powerful conglomerates, including Wayne companies; and Biz had a lot to prove.  
  
"Boris Kent?" Bruce asked with an arched eyebrow like a roofed bridge, his lip raised with a characteristic disdain, the aesthetics of the situation and the lighting of the room making him look like a gangster on his throne, instead of a millionaire in his study .. In the chair that throne.  
  
"I... ah... well..." Biz couldn't find the words.  
  
"No" he said quickly, "I don't need explanations, I just want to know..."  
  
Biz swallow slightly fearing the interrogation.  
  
"Do you have a car? Where would you like to park it?"  
  
Bizarro had no car, "Had", now if he has one, a nice one, although Biz had made it clear that he didn't need transportation, Bruce's eyebrow arched again, and his smile denoted condescension, while putting the set of keys in the great hand of the young Kryptonian.  
  
"My son-in-law would not travel by bus," the tycoon concluded and no more was said.  
  
Bizarro looked at his table with tired eyes, his mind was playing tricks, with his fingers he pinched the bridge of his nose, he groaned low and continued to work, he took in his hands the special tools for him and his big hands, he settled into his uncomfortable stool and I swear not to sleep until I shape whatever it is that is in front, while with the screwdriver slowly tightening the junction of a transistor I finally speak.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"You tell me" Jason was with the shoulder leaning of the door frame and watched between worried and amused to its boyfriend.  
  
It's not that Jason was Insomniac, it's that there comes a point in your life where you just don't sleep regularly anymore, especially after seeing and living some of the things that they had already had the luck (good or bad) of having experienced. It was not the first nor would it be the last time he was wandering without a fixed course, it seemed almost an exercise in masochism, because just putting on pajamas became a tedious activity because it did not have a clear use, put it on, take it off, fold it, keep it, it was like forced labor (he always said putting his hand on his forehead while dramatizing) although he could thank for the garment in question, the fabric was soft and comfortable, his long pants of a soft gray fabric, and his t-shirt Wonder Woman (which is absolutely masculine and very comfortable, thank you); Jason would never admit it but there was something in the simple civilian clothes that for him was much more enveloping than the hero's clothes, he would be crazy to admit, for whom before, if he was not in his Robin uniform he felt naked and preferred to walk naked if he didn't wear his wonder boy costume, but that was before this is now, maybe he also had a relationship with who had given him this gift, Bizarro could be very attentive, the most attentive indeed.  
  
Since Bizarro and Jason were together things were different, although not so different: to say the least it was almost domestic; Jason had never felt such an intense emotion, intensely happy, warm and even dared to say, complete. He wondered if Biz felt the same, Bizarro was not difficult to interpret if you knew his language, the truth, it was very obvious, like a nerd in love, but the machinations of his mind were still an enigma, even for an expert in "Bizards" , like Jason. Bizarro's idea of being happy just to know, to be, to feel near to Jason fed something inside the young mercenary, that little monster that slept under his heart, deep at the base of his stomach that from time to time plagued his mind, asking for sacrifices in his name, that need, but he did not do it in a bad way, it was like snow that falls softly on the burned fathoms of an old fire, one would think that they do nothing, for almost ephemeral and ethereal flakes of kindness, of kindness , of genuine empathy and unconditional love, they could not extinguish even the ashes of pains and forgotten traumas, but then the simplest gentle act crushed that painful feeling under fifteen kilos of snow and the old flame of hatred and remorse was extinguished; what a beautiful thought he had crossed his mind, when he imagined Bizarro as deeply in love as he was.  
  
Of course, Jason would never admit it, he would never dare, neither would Biz, both too stubborn, each in his own way to let himself go and do it, but does that have something wrong?; neither wanted to be vulnerable and a little to disturb those weak points that nobody knew became a sensual game, no matter how much, it would never escape from his lips in that strange language that the two speak so well and nobody else understands.  
  
"Clink" "Ping" "Ping", a cold sound, if sounds can be, I take it out of its absence; at the end of the hall a door allowed the passage of a mild light, inside Bizarro's laboratory, of course, Jason knew that Biz was working on his very interesting project to save the whales or something, and it is not that Jason pretended hearing as the commercial of the Monster Truck Rally resonated next month, definitely not, but I was sure that was it; Now, Jason knew that Biz was someone reserved, and that he was very well known that as every artist saw his own work as a representation of it, that if someone saw something incomplete from his work he would be frustrated, even the smallest detail should be perfect and Jason felt an urgency coupled with his curious nature and found himself standing there, leaning against the door frame looking towards the broad back of his Kryptonian, who dared to call his, while he struggled internally with tiredness and frustration, and I lost.  
  
Its square shape looks almost like a coffin in the awkward position it is in, it has a slightly hunched neck and its seat does not seem more inviting; his back is wrapped in that long, thick white lab coat, which Jason has discovered is very soft to the touch, his soft “crin” (Jason would not call him a mane, but he would not say that bizarre has no hair, so Crin is the most appropriate) is somewhat messy, looks like bed hair, sex hair if I wanted to, but no, sadly. Jason stood looking at him for a while, his eyes fixed on his form, and in every subtle and not so subtle movement he made, his breathing is inconstant, while Jason's is calm, as the seconds pass, he minutes ago and Jason feels that his eyes get tired but not so much to look away, there is something unusually attractive and moving in the image of Bizarro working, it's like seeing an Italian master painting or sculpting a masterpiece but with a better butt , or maybe it's just because of the vibrant feelings you have, the truth, Jason doesn't want to look anywhere but his direction, his feet get a little tired, and his neck hurts, but that has nothing To do with Bizarro, Bizarro has never hurt him and although it can be a bit tedious to be with him sometimes, you never get bored of him and there was some grace in the subtle snorts that escape him, accompanied by the occasional growl.  
  
Jason entered quietly as if nothing in the laboratory with a relaxed air, Bizarro did not look away from his bulbs, gears or whatever they are called, approached Bizarro and peered at the side with playful curiosity; Thus he could see that Biz had not dressed before coming to work, had risen from the bed in his tight green boxers and had only put on his gown and his work glasses, his hard muscles completed the look of a sexy scientist who escapes from every time Nerd locked himself in his world, his large pecs barely covered by the edges of the robe, one of his nipples of a pinkish white tone, escapes casually in sight, his 8-pack of abs contracted a little Faced with the awkward position on his stool and his thick biceps tightened on the sleeves of his dressing gown, Jason wanted to say that he was not fighting his inner demons so as not to jump into his arms and get carried away.  
  
"You've been there for 10 minutes" Bizarro exclaimed, staring at the device he had just assembled, adjusting a blade with a thing similar to a spatula or maybe a small shovel and something like a hook.  
  
"I like to see you, especially when you work," Jason said cheerfully and serenely.  
  
"I'm not that interesting" he replied calmly without seeing him.  
  
Jason sighed, if he knew, looked at the table and saw a lot of junk, well it was not junk, Jason was not a super scientific genius, but he was smart enough to understand that it is a transistor, a coil, a kind of camera and a generator, at least one with the circuits outside; It was all something but it was still scrap metal, it didn't seem like a ready invention.  
  
"What are we doing?" Asked Jason, amused.  
  
"An inductor," Bizarro replied in his world.  
  
"For what?" As if Jason didn't know that that should pass electricity.  
  
"Its function is to store cargo and return it for the purpose of..." He stopped short as he felt a pair of hands gently squeeze his right bicep.  
  
Jason fiddled a little, always enjoying making Bizarro blush at the worst moments.  
  
"Well, this is more or less, part of the larger circuit of a larger device, you see, as you know, I intend to build a condensation device that fires carbon particles over crop fields, to combat drought..." Bizarro had to stop again  
Jason sat on his lap with some awkwardness, made sure not to cause them both to fall to the floor, extended his legs over those of Bizarro, and positioned himself so that he could feel the skin of Biz in his underwear stuck against his covered in thin and soft rayon, feeling very happy that he had not put underwear underneath, so he spent very subtly some mutual warmth, accommodated his arms, hugging his Kryptonian's neck, and resting his head gently on his shoulder.  
  
Bizarro looked up at the emptiness, with some personal frustration cursed in his mind, feeling the boy's muscular and firm buttocks against his lump and thighs, enduring his weight and his sides without rubbing against his muscles.  
  
"Jason, you know I love your company, but I think you're misunderstanding the mechanics of the situation" Bizarro reasoned to Jay's more mature side, who rarely won the internal fights of his mind.  
  
"But of course not" Jason began with false indignation, sounding rather funny, "you are playing the Nerd boy and I am playing the cheerleader who wants something with the Nerd."  
  
"Jason." Bizarro placed his hand under his hips and raised the vigilant with little effort, helping him stand up, he looked at him with even more false indignation. "I have work to do and it's very serious, I got a job at Star Labs, and it wasn't easy. because I am a clone, people don't go around giving clones employment, I have a lot to prove, to many people, if I finish my project, my weather device will help many people, that will allow me to earn the respect of the scientific community and besides bruce and that is important to me because..."  
  
While Bizarro struggled to sound professional Jason read between the lines "Jason, I am totally overwhelmed by my irrational fears, you know that I usually digress with my thoughts, Bruce got me a job putting his name and reputation at risk if I fail, and all week I was wasting my time now I am with shit until neck, and I'm really on the verge of crying, my nerd stuff excites you for some reason, you know you like nerds and maybe I would do some company and rest well ”  
  
Jason could see it clearly, he had already seen it, before when he lived with the Bat-family he had witnessed work anxiety and that very natural fear of failure, Everyone needed something to treat him, Tim used coffee, Demon-bat broke things , Bruce was dressed like a furry to hit clowns, bird warners, redheads, vegan hippies and riddle lovers. But since Bizarro hated the taste of coffee, violence and disorder and had nothing against clowns or Arctic birds, that left only one solution.  
  
A very natural stress reducer that Jay had discovered in high school, after a particularly tired day, closing the door securely, lying in bed with pants and boxers on his knees, loud music and some cream hands; that was paradise and Jason knew what to do  
  
"That's why I would particularly appreciate if you could..." Bizarro stopped when he saw Jason kneel under the work desk. "What are you doing now?" Bizarro asked frustratedly looking at nothing, pricking the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well, you heard yourself a little stressed" Jason began "so I thought about, you know, de-stressing yourself a little with a... classic... he said and made a mime that he held something cylindrical in front of the “O” that formed his lips and with his tongue created a slight tension on his cheek, as if something was inside.  
  
Bizarro looked down with an outrage disguised with fatigue, from his lips escaped a snort or rather a braying, looked at nothing and under the view on his work desk, it seemed that someone had torn apart some electronic on the table, it was just a lot of unconnected pieces and if your internal clock was not wrong (and never did) it must be 1 am, too late to do anything useful at this point, he wondered, made a quick list of all the ethical issues of the matter whether to give in or not, because it was a tempting offer, Bizarro had to admit it, stretched his limbs, a tense growl came out from between his teeth in doing so, he could not deny that after procrastinating for two weeks, one more night would make no difference, sigh tired I look down very determined and in a calm but clear voice he said.  
  
"Well, start."  
  
Jason smiles as if they had just told him that Christmas was ahead, he bites his lower lip with expectation and wants to pretend not to be so lustful, but it really is not only for Biz but also a little, much for himself, he rubs the hands quickly to warm them up and instinctively begin to gently rub Biz's big thighs, slowly rising up stroking those majestic towers of muscles and gently patting his crotch; Jay squeezes the phallic shape in her boyfriend's boxer with her right hand, feels the whole member through the fabric, is huge even while soft, and as her knees always tremble a little, her sandals are so bent, squatting position, you hear how they break just a little. Knowing what lies ahead, Jay takes off his shirt, partly because he wants Biz to see his half-naked body and nipples harden, but also because he doesn't want to wear a shirt full of dry semen tomorrow morning, oh no, he definitely won't explain that again.  
  
Bizarro makes a foolish face before the image in front of him, Jason is so adorable and sexy that he can't help but look like a moron in love  
  
Jason quickly removes the shirt and throws it on the floor next to him, looks between his own legs, his erection is hard as stone and forms a tent in his loose pants, puts his hands on Biz's hips and licks his lips with I wish, Biz politely raises the buttocks a little so that Jason does not make much effort lowering his boxers, the green garment falls somewhat awkwardly between the thick thighs, passing through his beautiful legs and is taut on his knees, Jason has him facing him.  
  
A long and thick phallus, in a state of sagging, is just as large as an Italian sausage, it is easily 40 cm, it is simply huge, the head is round like a helmet, pink and delicious, if you can say, it has about 4 inches thick, Jason bites his lip, and swallows a large swallow of saliva, as his mouth becomes water.  
  
"By the gods, at what point did I become Dick?" He wonders about himself as he realizes how much he wants this, no matter how obscene he hears.  
  
Jason gently wraps his lips or fights to do it around Bizz's gun, he palpitates warmly and jumps almost gracefully when he comes into contact with the soft, warm lips of the dark-haired boy, Jason passes the tip of his tongue with lust over the head of the Bizarro's phallus, little by little turning him on, Biz's member is erected a little more and Jason feels like he is taking more shape.

Bizarro groans deeply, delights while Jason's jaw defies his own flexibility, sinks a little more and then pulls him out, seeing that he gets a little harder, Jason puts his tongue in the hole at the tip, it's a taste just a little salty, but nice, as always when he do this.  
  
Jason smiles casually when hearing the silly tones of Biz, his tongue caresses the edges and under the skin of the foreskin, puts his hand that even being large can not close around the immense cock of the Kryptonian clone, at the base of this, the member grows when erected, half an erection is almost 60 cm, and not yet at all, Jason licks gently, passes the heat of his breath, kisses the tip, feels the thick veins marked, gently glides his lips all over that phallus impressive, caresses her cheek from a thick and warm vein, feels her throbbing against her skin, her own limb hurts, and is already wetting her pants, thick white drops pierce the fabric and drip on the floor forming a small puddle, Jason had never He felt the pleasure of running without touching himself until he met Bizarro, and now he wanted nothing more in his life.  
  
"Ahhh... more babe" the gray giant said between groans.  
  
Jason continued to venerate Bizarro's cock, felt all his form and power, and his heat, with a very big blush, opened his eyes and with his tongue out, tickling his testicles, huge beautiful gray orbs with a few thin veins denied, heavy and appetizing, Jason licked and licked Biz's genitals, savoring the slight touch of his sweat with some of the aftertaste of toilet soap from someone who cared a lot about his hygiene, Bizarro is at the limit.  
  
"Oh f-fuck jay." With his hand he plunges Jason's head against his crotch, Jay is so desperate for this that he sucks the beautiful, freshly pruned scrub of soft black and short hairs, swallowing the sweet taste of his sweat, Jason wants All this, he loves it so much "That… m-mouth of yours is a treasure” Bizarro said, struggling to articulate words, while feeling the heat of Jason's breath against the base of his penis and his testicles.  
  
Jason licks the inside of Biz's thigh, his testicles and the skin of his scrotum, plants a warm, slimy kiss, and with his teeth only weakly bites enough to cause a slight burning that runs through the body of his mastodonic boyfriend.  
  
Bizarro's limb veins squirm at that sensation and are marked, his hard nipples look like two thick pearls of pink flesh coming out of his robe, the soft friction against the fabric combined with Jason's oral pleasure is too much to be true and Biz wonders if maybe this is a dream, it is very likely that he fainted from fatigue and this is only his imagination and if it is not, because certainly Jason's mouth is a dream come true, the boy kisses the thick fingers de Biz and the palm of his big hand, Jason licks and sucks the index finger of his hand, already huge, puts it in his mouth, I licked it, sucks it, kisses it, bites him foolishly as if it were the tit from a bottle, it's paradise. Biz's cock is erect but not completely, something lazy falls on Jay's shoulder and is a bit intimidating, it is so long that Jay's arms are not enough, and weighs on his shoulder like a valuable booty, thick veins against Jason's bare skin makes Jay's erection rise to its limit, Jason's pre falls to the floor through the cloth in a steady stream, Jay puts his hand in his pants and squeezes the base of his cock with a lot strength, with an iron grip as if he was afraid of running out of the situation, he doesn't want to finish yet, he's hoping for the best.  
  
Biz looks down at the pathetic scene, Jason separates from his cock, to grab air and has drool and sweat running down his face, his wet hair sticks from his forehead and makes his eyes difficult, it is obvious that it is difficult to endure the orgasm with Biz's huge cock resting on his shoulder, putting his impressive 2 kilos of meat on him, Bizarro wants to make it harder.  
  
"What's up love?" Asks with some mockery "perhaps your little cock wants to finish?"  
  
Jason blushes, never, in any way, no one had dared to call his cock "small", those 9 inches of hot meat were definitely not small. But compared to Bizarro they were hardly anything, and Jay had never discovered the pleasure of that verbal outrage, until he met Bizarro.  
  
"Ahhh, aha" Jason replied pathetically as his cock throbbed, and the pressure grew in his stomach.  
  
"Your little cock doesn't like to cooperate, you really don't last anything, right?" Bizarro tried to sound dominant, something that Jason loved "I must admit that the puddle that weapon is impressive, even so you really like to kneel and venerate my cock, isn't it?"  
  
"Ahhhh" Jason couldn't believe how much this excited him.  
  
"You're just a little bitch waiting for me to get home from work so I can fuck your ass until you get full of my sperm, do you like a real man to come with a real cock to fuck you... Say it" Bizarro ordered to continue his domination.  
  
"Ahhh I- I... I wait for you all day... getting ready, opening me... opening me... i love your... your..." This was going to hurt physically and in your pride "your..."  
  
"Say it…"  
  
"Your co... cock" Jason admitted blushing, with cold tears on his hot face, burning like hell, his penis about to explode, his pants wet like a towel.  
  
Bizarro struggled to maintain the dominant abuser's vibe, but his blushing blue cheeks broke the character... anyway he was at the limit, his penis pointed up, passing over the work table and obstructing Jay's view, with his huge hand maneuvered his phallus and pointed it in the direction of Jason, of his face.  
  
"Show me, that you love me so much" he demanded, in a husky and low voice, almost in secrecy, thick sweat coming down his body, his nipples ached at the pressure of his pleasure.  
  
Jason hit his mouth awkwardly, from the wet tip, first struggling not to let a single drop of pre escape or fall to the floor, the huge member of Biz was so big that he couldn't even have it in his mouth, Jason licked like a dog thirsty, the hot liquid and between salty and sweet dripped and dirtied his face, his chin and his neck, then, sticking his mouth from the tip, only breast, in every sense of the word, just stood there sucking, licking and sucking in a wet and hot kiss, to the cock of her perfect boyfriend. Bizarro almost regretted not being able to just put it there, put it in his throat and move his hips until Jason was drowning and moaning, struggling to breathe and with tears in his eyes, but and knowing a lot of anatomy he knew that pleasure was not enough to pay the price of hurting, breaking his jaw or in the worst case scenario, killing Jason.  
  
Biz wrapped his big hand around his penis and hard and almost in frenzy he masturbated against the mouth of Jason who felt the intense throbbing while directly swallowing the seed of the Kryptonian, Bizarro cursed between his clenched teeth and could no longer snort gutturally .  
  
"Jay… there it comes…"  
  
Jason opened his mouth a lot, closed his eyes and at that moment he felt it, first a hot quick jet like a creamy shot, then two, three and more, they fell dirtying his face, his cheeks, his hair, his body, much fell on his mouth, the vast majority forming a wet pit, thick mixture of sperm, saliva and sweat that was so much that it dripped down his throat, flowing like a lazy river, Jay arched his tongue a little to keep it in place as much as possible and savoring it as much as he wanted, Jason felt the warm shower of sperm fall on him, and wet his whole being and there he reached the limit, his member shot fast jets through his pants and dirtied the floor and Bizarro legs, which relaxed and his boxers fell to the floor, getting wet with the puddle of sperm he had made, a small, thick, warm sea at his feet.  
  
Jason was still in his position breathing hard through his nose, Bizarro struggled to take a breath, the sensory overload had left him in a primitive state, but conscious enough to say: you can swallow it.  
  
Jason took it all and felt him burn only a little his throat then he couldn't take it anymore and he sat quietly, throwing soft choked laughter as he struggled with his post-orgasmic delirium. Bizarro groaned fighting for breath, a thick drip of saliva fell from his lips and sweat ran down his body  
  
"Be-better?" Jason asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Better" Bizarro replied happily and somewhat sleepy.  
  
A sound of vibration rang out on the desk, Biz took his cell phone, looked at it for a second, looked at it again, and then smiled from ear to ear, his gaze became lascivious and dominant again.  
  
"H.L: Boris, sorry your presentation time we have to move it for friday :'("  
  
"Wow... this changes things..." he said struggling to sound compound, although he seemed to have caught a second air.  
  
Bizarro's semi-flaccid cock was still throbbing, a steady stream fell softly on Jason's pant leg soiling him even more, he couldn't care less, he was fiddling like a fool, wiping all his face with his tongue. He knelt hard and began to lazily lick Biz's member again, cleaning him well but felt Bizarro get up and then take him in his arms.  
  
"Come on sweetie... you won a Second Round" he said cheerfully and put it on his shoulder.  
  
Jason felt a little tired but when he heard the second round he felt the heat delightfully run through his entire body, tonight he was going to sleep very well, or not, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship interests me a lot and I saw that there are very few fics of them here, so I would like to start writing about them and other ships that I can think of.


End file.
